User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Finale. "WATTBA (Part 2)"
"WATTBA (What a Time to be Alive) 2" Central Character: Xav .*Flashforward* Xav is sitting on a plane, looking out of the window. He looks unkempt, with a glass of vodka on his tray. He looks around at the other passengers, fidgeting in his seat. The plane hits a turbulence, shaking a bit. Xav closes his eyes, clenching onto his armrests. The plane stops shaking, and he opens his eyes, sighing disappointingly. Shaking his head, he gulps down the rest of his drink. Cut to him getting off the plane at the airport. He looks to see a woman waiting for him. It’s his wife. Xav: Natalie…what are you doing here? Natalie: You tell me...where were you coming from? Xav: You know where I was… Natalie: I called your mother to see how she was doing...if the chemo was helping… She said she didn’t know what I was talking about. And then when I asked her about you, she told me she hadn’t seen you in over a year. Xav: Nat… Natalie: Every month for a week you fly to God knows where and I just want to know where you go if it isn’t to see your healthy mother. Xav: Maybe we should talk at home… Natalie: I already moved all of your stuff to your cousin’s house. I don’t want you coming back home until you tell me the truth. Xav: I want to tell you…but I can’t. Natalie shakes her head and opens her purse, pulling out printed papers and clippings, handing them over to Xav. Natalie: What is this? Xav looks at the papers and shakes his head. Natalie: I found these posted all over the walls in your study. What is the Dharma Initiative? Does this have anything to do with your trips? Xav: I can’t tell you to protect you… Natalie: Right now you’re the only thing I’m afraid of...it’s like I don’t even know you. For three years, you’ve been distant. And I thought it was just PTSD from the plane crash but...I can’t be left in the dark anymore, Xavier. Xav looks at Natalie. Xav: It’s what’s best. Maybe we do need distance, for everyone’s sake. The battle continues, as Dharma and Hydra soldiers continue to fight. The clouds begin to overcast, with the first crack of thunder striking. The baby rhino on the battlefield begins to go wild, knocking its rider off of it. Cut to Tori and Guddon, who are riding the other baby rhino to Victoria’s home. The weather changes for them too, and their baby rhino begins going crazy. Tori: What the hell is wrong with him? The rhino leaps, knocking Tori and Guddon to the ground. The two get up and try hiding in a nearby bush. Cut to Michi’s cave, where Matt notices the storm approaching. Matt: Didn’t I tell everyone a storm was coming? Cut to the battlefield, where heavy rain falls on the armies. Xav finds Sarah attempting to move Nick’s body away from the warzone. Xav: Oh my God. Sarah: Are you just gonna stand there or help me? Xav helps lift the body and they get away from the battlefield. Xav: Sarah, I’m so sorry. Sarah: I’ve made my peace with it. Really, I’m fine. Did CC put the checkpoint? Xav: Yup. Should we start rounding everyone up? Sarah nods. Sarah: I’ll contact Triggerfinger. Let her know it’s time. Cut to a couple of Resistance members as they drag Mackenzie into the forest, making a big scene in the process. Elle, nearby, sees this and goes after them. She runs into the forest and sees the Resistance members. Elle: Where’s Mackenzie? RM: Who? Elle: Don’t play dumb. I remember you two, shitheads. I’m actually kind of glad you sorry excuses for soldiers left my battalion. You’re dead weight. She raises her gun at the two. Mackenzie: Hey! Elle turns around to find Mackenzie hitting her in the face. Elle spits blood and chuckles. Elle: You know, I never did trust you. Is that your best hit? Mackenzie tries kicking Elle, but she grabs onto Mackenzie’s foot, knocking them onto the ground. Elle: Even though you don’t identify as a girl, you’re still a bitch. Mackenzie charges at Elle and knocks her to the ground, beating her as they tussle back and forth. The two get up and Mackenzie lands another kick at Elle’s face. Elle: Fuck this. Dani’s gonna thank me later. She aims her gun at Mackenzie. Suddenly, Sonya arrives, with Alex riding him. Elle turns around and begins shooting at Sonya as he charges at her. The rhino mauls Elle, crushing her. Cut to the battlefield, where Xav is giving each Resistance member a signal to leave. He sees Gage killing a Dharma soldier, and he approaches him. Gage: Well, well Captain. It’s been a while… Xav: So it’s true. You’re on her side. Gage: And you’re on Dharma’s side. Xav: I hope you know what you’re doing. Gage: You know, Xav, I thought you’d give me a lot more credit than that. We have something in common. Neither of us trust our commanders. I know you guys have something planned… Xav looks at Gage, contemplating. Xav: Find Alex and meet us at the mountaintop up there. If we’re really on the same side… Gage nods and hits Xav with the butt of his gun. Gage: Just so I don’t blow my cover. Gage leaves and Xav shakes his head, smiling. .*Flashforward* Xav is standing at an intersection, looking at a bakery. The sign signals for him to cross the street and he approaches the bakery. He arrives at the cash and a woman is facing away from him, fixing up a box of donuts for a customer. She turns around and it’s Maya. She looks at Xav, and her face drops. She gives the box of donuts to the customer waiting. Maya: Here you go. Baker’s dozen. Have a nice day. She turns back to Xav. Maya: You’ve got some nerve showing up here. Xav: I needed to see you… He looks at her nametag. Xav: Naomi… Maya: What do you want? Xav: It’s about Dharma… Maya: Dharma? I have no clue what you’re talking about. Xav: Come on, Maya... Maya: No. I’ve been Dharma free for three years. Maya doesn’t exist. If you know what’s good for you, you’d move on. She begins taking off her apron and shouts back to a co-worker who’s baking in the kitchen. Maya: I’m taking my lunch break! She storms out the back, Xav following. Xav: Wait! She heads to her car behind the bakery. Xav: Maya, please. I just need to know how to take them down. Maya turns to him. Maya: You can’t take Dharma down. They’re everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Are you scared they’ll come after you? It’s been three years. If they wanted you dead, you’d be dead. Xav: I just can’t live in fear anymore. Maya: I’m so sorry, but this whole thing is completely behind me. I’ve started a new life. Maya continues going to her car when a woman in a long black coat approaches the two. She pulls out a gun with a silencer on it and aims it at Maya, shooting her in the chest. Xav’s eyes widen and he attempts to turn back to the bakery when he is shot in the back, sending him to his knees. The woman steps in front of him. Xav: Please...please don’t do this. Woman: We did you a favour by keeping you alive. You just couldn’t let this go. You know what they say, “Curiosity killed the cat”. She points her gun at his forehead and shoots him. She walks away, leaving the two bodies. .*Present* At the Dharma camp, the staff all seek refuge in the tents and shelters. Triggerfinger approaches Maya. Maya: This storm came out of nowhere. Triggerfinger: Yeah...it did. I don’t know how I’m going to take you all to the village. Maya: Wait...what? Triggerfinger: Yeah...CJ just radioed in. We won. The island is ours now. Maya: That was...really quick. Triggerfinger: Yeah, well. Dani’s army isn’t really that impressive. 16 years and they couldn’t come close to catching me. Maya: I really hope this storm doesn’t get any worse. It could really fuck up what I’ve got planned. Triggerfinger: What do you mean? Maya: CJ doesn’t know this...in fact he forbade it. But I snuck a small plane onto the boat. It’s a good thing I got it off the boat our first day here otherwise it would’ve been at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the vessel. Triggerfinger: Why did you smuggle a plane? Maya: CJ was never going to let the survivors off the island. I took it upon myself to make sure they get home. It’s in the forest right now, so hopefully when this storm passes, I can take them to the plane and get them off the island. Triggerfinger: That’s...really nice of you. Maya: Just between us...I don’t believe in what CJ is doing. In fact, none of us outside of the army believes we should terrorize the island like we did before. The doctors and anthropologists here want to truly help the citizens. But this army is the only thing preventing any peace from coming out of this. Triggerfinger looks at Maya, and nods. Cut to the jungle, where the Resistance is heading to the mountaintop. CC: We’ve only got one shot at this. It better fucking work. Xav: It will. Have a little faith. The Resistance makes it to their destination, where Troy is waiting for them. Troy: I’ve been waiting in the rain forever. Sarah: At least you weren’t risking your life down there. CC: Every Dharma and Hydra soldier is down there. Xav: What about the rest of the Dharma staff? Cece: My mom radioed in. She told me she took care of it… Mackenzie: Whatever that means… Gage: Can someone go over what the hell this plan is, again? I’m actually really confused. Sarah: Just watch. Sarah takes the rocketlauncher. She aims it for the checkpoint that CC set up. As she shoots, she hears a gunshot, interrupting her aim. The Resistance looks back to see CJ pointing a gun at them. CJ: You fucking snakes. The missile, with the gem attached to it, finds itself landing in a tree, not setting off. Troy: Did that seriously just happen? CJ: You’re all fucking dead. Every last one of you. Triggerfinger: Think again. CJ turns around and finds himself shot in the head by Triggerfinger, collapsing. Cut to Victoria’s house, where Tori and Guddon are sitting in the living room, drinking tea. Victoria: I’m sorry, Tori, but I’ve already made my decision. Guddon: You can’t seriously think giving Dani your powers is the right decision. Tori: Victoria...if everything plans out the way it’s supposed to, Dani won’t have anyone to lead. No one on the island will follow her. She’ll drive the entire island to the ground...more than she already has. Guddon: You’re supposed to be the Protector. But you failed to protect the island and its people from Dani’s regime. Victoria: I know what role I’ve played. I hold responsibility for what Hydra Island has become. But these powers will go to Dani, who will in turn pass them onto her child. The true successor. Tori: Then why not just give it to...what was their name...Mackenzie? Victoria: Not Mackenzie. The child she’s holding. The one to pass on Dani’s legacy. Guddon: I can’t choose what’s more messed up. That she has a plan to pass on her evil legacy or that someone got her pregnant. Tori: Victoria...it isn’t too late to fulfill your job. Don’t play anymore of a role in Dani’s plans. Do what’s right. Victoria looks at the two girls and nods, holding onto each of their hands. Tori and Guddon look at each other, smiling. .*Flashforward* A funeral service is held, with Natalie and her daughter sitting in the front row of the chapel. Tori is sitting in the row behind her and sees Guddon walking towards her, sitting beside her. Guddon: Hi. Tori: Hi. You look good. Guddon: Thank you. So do you. The two see Lizzy and Matt, linking arms, as they sitting on the opposite side of the aisle. They all look at each other, exchanging smiles. Guddon: I’m surprised they came all the way from Australia. Tori: I’m surprised they’re still married. The minister starts the service, with the audience mourning Xav’s death. Later, as the coffin is being carried out of the chapel, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy and Matt all approach Natalie, giving her their condolences. Tori: I’m so sorry, Natalie. Natalie: It’s alright. God, I just wish we ended things on a good note. Lizzy: He loved you, very much. Matt: Yeah. No matter what note you ended things on, that love never died. Natalie: Thank you all for coming. I just hope he’s finally at peace. Guddon: I’m sure he is. Natalie smiles and takes her daughter by the hand, leaving the four. Wandy and Brittany approach the group and they all exchange hugs. Guddon: Hey, girls. Were you here the whole time? Wandy: Yeah. We were sitting in the back. I just can’t believe he’s gone. Tori: Me neither. Brittany: The news said Xav’s killer is still unknown. Lizzy: Well...I’m sure they’ll find them. Brittany: Not if it’s Dharma. Matt: Britt… Brittany: I’m not some dumb 9 year old anymore. This was Dharma, wasn’t it? Tori: We don’t know. But it’s nothing to worry about. As long as we continue with our lives, we’ll be fine. .*Present* The Resistance is still at the mountaintop, discussing their failed plan. Sarah: Do you see that warzone? A missile was shot at them. If we don’t act quick, those soldiers are going to evacuate, especially with Elle and CJ dead. Alex: Guys, look. Alex points at a jeep riding into the battlefield. Xav looks around. Xav: Guys, where’s Troy? In the jeep, Troy is speeding towards the tree that the missile landed in. Troy: Woo-hoo! The soldiers are distracted by the jeep and it crashes into the tree. The missile falls out of the tree and onto the ground, setting off a big explosion, with a bright red light shining out of the shattered gem, covering the entire warzone. Category:Blog posts